Heated Night
by LoveMeDeadly
Summary: Sakura's dreams have finally come true.... or have they... Oneshot SasuSaku, lemon


This is just a oneshot i decide to write instead of doing my work in Pre-cal

I hope u like it

* * *

**Heated Night**

The feel of his warm fingers sliding against her cool skin sent thrills across her flesh. "We shouldn-" Sakura started to say, but he cut her short, taking her lips between his teeth. His agile hands were already under her shirt, pulling it up.

Letting her shirt drop to the floor, Sasuke laid a soft trail of kisses upon the curve of her neck reaching around her slender body. Kunai in hand, he slid it under her chest bind, releasing her breasts. She softly whimpered as he moved down her body leaving a trail of kiss. Hooking the top hem of her skirt, he pulled downward exposing her. He laid a chaste kiss near he sex he picked her up and laid her upon the crimson sheets, looking appraisingly over her whole body as if trying to memorize every curve.

Seeing the lust and want in his ebony eyes clearly, she parted her legs to give him more to look upon. How could she forget the desiring looks he always gave her? He always made her feel yearned for, wanted. Sasuke laid down on his side next to her, touching her softly as if she would crumble beneath his touch. His fingers caressing her everywhere and soon, his tongue followed.

Lost in a world of sensations, she threw her head back as he patiently explored all the nooks and crevices of her body, sending her mind whirling. He took his own sweet time, as the feel of his tongue combined with the feel of his breath touching her skin caused her to hold her breath. As he reached the smooth flesh of her stomach, she lifted herself up towards his mouth, pleading for more. Chuckling in masculine pride at her reactions, Sasuke continued touching and laving her most sensitive spots with his tongue.

She looked up at him as he lifted his head, catching his ebony eyes. It was like being held by the gaze of a feline predator, knowing there no way to escape. A playful grin spread across his face as he took the bud of her sex into his mouth. Sakura bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back a whimper of delight. One hand reached down and tangled in his midnight locks, begging for more. Sasuke let his tongue explore her heated core, tasting every part of her. She cried out as her body fell into pure bliss.

With swift and powerful motions, he stood and relieved himself of his own clothing. She watched in awe as he let his shirt drop to the floor revealing smoothed muscles and a very large and ready staff. He smiled as he lowered himself to the bed, letting only his lips to graze her own.

Wanting to be pressed up firmly against him, she pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. His erection brushed her inner thigh sending wave of ecstasy through her entire body. Growling softly, he held her close with one arm as he rolled over, leaving her on top of him, straddling his hips.

Sitting up as his nimble fingers glided over hardened peaks. Taking her breasts in his hands he massaged them playing with her sensitive flesh, she hissed between her teeth, throwing her head back. Sasuke smiled at her, taking her body in with his hungry eyes. Hands gently glide over heated skin to the burning core between her legs, he caressed the throbbing spot where she loved to be touched, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body, making her forget everything else but his agile fingers.

Losing herself in the throes of her passion, Sakura's senses were reeling as he kept touching her just right as she gasped his name. He chuckled and continued thrusting his fingers deeper into her fiery sex. His other hand moved over her breasts, taking the hard peaks between her fingers causing her to hold her breath. He kept caressing her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Thoroughly enjoying the sounds she was making, he grinned fiercely. The responses she was having only helped to arouse him even more. The sight before him was by far the most enticing things he had ever seen. The gentle rise and fall of her breasts, her lips parted slightly as she moaned in delight, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy. It was suddenly too much.

Without warning, she would explode into a universe of pleasure as her body racked with the spasms of her orgasm, mouth open in a silent scream. Distantly, she heard herself crying out his name, "Sasuke-Kun," letting out a lingering moan as she slowly came back down to earth.

Pulling his fingers out from her nether lips, Sasuke ran his hand up her burning flesh, passing the curve of her breasts, up the nape of her neck and slid his fingers over her lower lip, waiting for access. Sakura parted her welcoming lips as she tasted herself on his finger. Running her tongue over the fingers in her mouth, making sure not to miss a spot.

Her moans aroused him even more as she felt him lower her on her side. Rolling her over to face her, she lifted her leg over his hip, leaving her terribly exposed. Looking up at him, she saw that lusty glint in his eyes and she braced herself for what was to come. How she wanted him.

He positioned himself over her as she lay there panting heavily. Staring into her eyes, cloudy with desire, Sasuke's lips searched for hers letting his tongue graze her bottom lip. As she felt his hard hot length at her entrance, he drew back to look at her. She nodded then slowly closed her emerald eyes. He hissed at her tightness, sliding into her. She arched her back and he thrust in and out of her slowly.

Pulling out completely he placed his lips on hers and smirked. She was about to voice a reply when he suddenly parted her legs even further and entered her in one fluid thrust. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip to avoid the cry of intense pleasure making its way up her throat. A predatory grin covered his face as he leaned towards her, a hand on either side of her. "Come for me." he said to her as he started to move inside her.

She thought she would pass out from the soul-stealing feeling of having him buried entirely inside of her. He knew exactly what she liked and knew exactly how he needed to move to give her immense amounts of pleasure and right now, he was giving her exactly that.

Looking down at her as he thrusted his hard length in and out of her, he could not help but wonder at the amazingly responsive woman beneath him. He loved to see her this way, spread under him, moaning and closing her eyes with desire. Her head trashed around with every penetration. His hands were on her breasts teasing it as his lips again slammed into hers.

His thrusts were becoming harder and harder. Using one of his hands while leaning on the other, he reached for her core and started caressing her in a way he knew would send her over the edge. She opened her eyes suddenly, looking up at him, her mouth wide in surprise as her body tried to assimilate the waves of ecstasy making their way through her whole being.

Sasuke felt her climax around him and let himself go when he felt her muscles clench deliciously with the force of her orgasm. She cried his name as her juice spilled over his burning staff. With one more thrust he came deep inside her, filling her with his warmth as he lifted his face up to the ceiling, stifling a groan of pleasure.

-----------------------------------------

She sat up in bed in a jolt. Sweat sliding down her entire body as she her breath came out in sort gasps. For five nights she's had this dream. Reaching down she slid her finger over her soaked panties and shivered in delight. If only it was really.

* * *

Please comment 


End file.
